


Who the Hell is Harry?

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: nfacommunity, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma





	Who the Hell is Harry?

“DiNozzo.  Who is this guy?”   GIbbs gestured to the tall man with the long black coat.  He was a scruffy looking guy, and carried a big stick with some sort of burned in engravings all over it.  Gibbs tilted his head and gazed at the guy.  For some reason, he wouldn’t meet his eyes.  That just made him look guilty in Gibbs’ book.  

 

“This guy, Boss?  This guy is Harry.”  The team was working on a case and trying to figure out what had happened to their Petty Officer. Abby had said she was going to call in a friend, and suddenly, this guy shows up in the bullpen. 

 

Gibbs narrowed his gaze. “ _ This _ is Harry?”  

 

“Harry. Me.  Me. Harry.”  The man grinned, still avoiding his eyes. “I’d look into your eyes, but you wouldn’t be … overly fond of what follows.”  

 

“How did you see that one? I thought you couldn’t watch movies?”  Tony grinned widely, and his eyes twinkled. 

 

“Hand powered radio and sat outside the drive-in.  I guess it was far enough away.  My eyes were tired, but I couldn’t not see that one.”   ‘Harry’ grinned again, and Gibbs felt like headslapping both of them.

 

He settled for a verbal rebuke. “ _ DiNozzo _ .”  That was all it took. 

 

“Yes, Boss.”  Tony nodded, smiles all gone, and turned toward the screen.  Then, he pursed his lips. “Well, Boss, this is your lucky day. We get to do things the old-fashioned way.  Harry here doesn’t do so well with the tech.”   

 

“What do you mean DiNozzo?”  Gibbs glanced between the two men.

 

“Well,”  DiNozzo started to explain, but Harry spoke up.

 

“I have a condition that prevents me from working with electronics.”   _ Harry  _ winced as he spoke, and McGee spoke up.  

 

“You do know they’ve proved that the whole thing about being allergic to wireless and cell signals to be false, right?  In fact, I read a paper published last year…”  He started to get into the technobabble, and Gibbs opened his mouth to cut him off, when Harry spoke first. 

 

“No, it’s not the  _ electronics  _ hurting  _ me, _ it’s the other way around.”  Harry's still looked like he wanted to hide. Gibbs was confused, and he didn't have time for DiNozzo’s shit.  

 

“ _ DiNozzo. _ ”   He spoke again, a little more sharply now.  

 

“Seriously, Boss.  Do you want to know, or do you just want to get the case solved?”  Now it was Gibbs’s turn to wince. . DiNozzo knew him very well. The case did have priority, so he decided to let it slide.

 

He grunted and gestured to his desk, hoping that the man would get the idea.Apparently, the guy was pretty smart and he moved over to talk to Gibbs. “Whatcha got?”  

 

“The Petty Officer was in the middle of something he shouldn't have been, which was pretty obvious. Let's just say that it was someone I know who killed him.”  He winced, like the information wasn’t going to be something Gibbs wasn’t going to hear.   _ Damn right. _

 

“And why isn't he in our holding cells?”  Gibbs would go up to Vance and refuse to work with the crackpot if this was what he had to deal with.   

 

“The easiest way to explain it is that it was international law.” Harry played idly with a bracelet around his wrist. “The person or persons responsible for his death are not under your jurisdiction, or even the jurisdiction of the United States.”   He turned to DiNozzo and grinned. “ Murphy helped me figure out that wording, can't you tell?” 

 

“Well, hell.”  Gibbs leaned back in his chair.  “ Next you'll be telling me that we're not prosecuting him at all.”  Gibbs could see the writing on the wall now.

 

“You're starting to understand. Except it's not a him, it's a her and she's a pretty nasty being.”   The way he said 'being' made Gibbs pause. He really did not want to know.

 

“Thank you for your help, Harry.”  Gibbs knew a fellow warrior when he saw one. There was something about the man's eyes that spoke of war and darkness. If he couldn't even refer to his enemy as a human being, then Gibbs really did _not_ want to know. It was enough to know that  _ somebody  _ was out there fighting on the front line. Even if he had no clue where the front line  _ was _ .

Plus, the gobsmacked looks on his team's face made it all worth it.


End file.
